I See You, Finally Like I Used to (WHSS 2) Werewolf AU
by Tigercry
Summary: Every day's a blur to Cynthia, a werewolf scientist, as she works to solve and stop a werewolf specific new illness, but today's no ordinary day. The fog in her mind that prevents her from being able to remember everything about her past, her mate, and the people she knew is lifted and the floodgates to Cynthia's realization that her mate was there, trying to get through to her.


_I See You, Finally Like I Used to_

 _(Part 1 of 2)_

* * *

 _ **Prompt**_

 _ **What about there is something (or someone) causing some werewolves (or wilds) to turn savage for periods of time?**_ _So they have to find a way to not only calm and take care of those who have savage moments but to also cure them?_

* * *

The look in the blonde's eyes, the feral hint faded, leaving them a little curious and attentive. Cynthia was practically nose to nose with the rather feral werewolf, he was pinning her to the wooden closet door of the rehabilitation room and she had her own fingers digging in the wood out of her earlier fear and as a defense. The wood had splintered under her enhanced strength and the wood behind her back was cracked and groaning as the blonde in front of her didn't lessen the amount of force he was exerting on the door. Cynthia's blue eyes flickered from his face to both sides where he had placed his hands, barely an inch from both sides of her head, she couldn't decide what to do and how she was actually feeling at the current moment.

His breath was warm and moist on her face, making her skin prickle, and she couldn't shake off the unexplainable feeling that she had known him before he had gotten sick and she was given an injection to dull her wolf and make her mentally more human. Where had she seen him before? The deep amber pools of his eyes were intimately familiar, like she had been this close to him before, a multitude of times. His blonde hair, while a mess due to the sickness making him more animal like, was familiar too, a shade of golden blonde with a texture Cynthia vaguely remembered feeling against the palm of her hands and fingers. And his features, the strong jawline, thick eyebrows, sturdy facial structure. Everything was familiar to her, and not in a way that was because she was trying to treat him of the sickness either. No, she knew this male werewolf in a much, much more personal way.

Cynthia's blue eyes widened and she gasped, memories suppressed by the medication in her system briefly coming to mind. "Oh…"

 _The glass shattered and Cynthia giggled sheepishly, giving a sheepish smile to the blonde who now like her, had water and ice all over his pants. The table between them was drenched as well, and for a moment Cynthia was worried he was going to yell at her. Only to have him tilt his head back and laugh, "Good grief Cynthia, what am I going to do with you?"_

" _You'll love me?" Cynthia responded in a half hopeful tone, "even though I break everything I touch?"_

 _His eyes were soft and loving as he gazed at her and Cynthia's breath caught, his eyes were like a campfire, warm and full of life. "Well now that's a no brainer, you're stuck with me now Cyn."_

 _Cynthia could've melted on the spot, he was perfect, and at the moment, all her herself._

Cynthia focused on the feral werewolf's amber eyes, recognizing them from the memory, even though she didn't know his real name. "I…" She breathed, feeling like her mind was mush and scrambled till she couldn't think straight. "I know you…"

The blonde suddenly released her and stumbled back with a roaring snarl, holding his head and straining to fight the sickness forcing him out of his mind.

Cynthia slid down the door to be sitting on the floor, raising one hand to touch her left shoulder, where she had been bitten years ago and had started her new life was a werewolf. "You… You're the one who bit me," she breathed, her eyes fixed on the sweating, fever ridden, and roaring and struggling male in the room with her. "To protect me."

 _Her vision was hazy, the straight shot of werewolf venom injected in her system was killing her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She had been right, something strange was going on here, and now she was paying the price._

" _No! No, no, no!" She felt someone gently lift her off the floor and cradle her pain filled body to their body and her head lolled to one side, brushing against a soft fabric that smelled of the ocean and she relaxed, feeling the scent help make some of her pain fade. "I can't believe you Brendan! She's human!" Cynthia felt someone's tears drip down onto her face as her eyes closed, unable to keep them open and have the light stabbing at her. "How could you! How could you betray your own kind?! You have Cynthia's blood on your hands! She's the only scientist alive that doesn't want to murder us all! And…" the person held her closer, their hair tickling her forehead and Cynthia felt unconsciousness seeping in to steal her away from reality, "and you killed her…"_

" _Leon!" A faint voice said through Cynthia's garbled hearing, "bite her! If she's human it'll cause her to turn! It'll save her!"_

 _A moment later Cynthia screamed, feeling fire fill her veins and scald every inch of her body, but she knew it was going to be okay, she wasn't going to die._

" _Ssshh," a familiar voice gently hushed her pained cries and Cynthia opened her eyes to look through blurry vision at who was gently brushing their thumb over her cheek and cuppin one side of her face. A familiar blonde was above her, emotional pain at seeing her agony welling in his eyes. "It'll be okay Cynthia, I promise… I'll protect you from now on."_

 _Cynthia gave a whimper of pain and leaned into his touch before her vision went black._

" _I love you…" His voice whispered, barely loud enough for her failing ears to hear._

It all clicked, like a fog in her mind had been lifted after nearly a whole year.

"L-Leon?" Cynthia spoke in a horse tone, the syllables of his name rolling off her tongue with ease, and watched as he froze and lowered his hands to look at her, his eyes piercing and focused on who called his real name. "Mother of Lunas," she spoke hoarsely, "it is you…" She stood up and approached him slowly, blue eyes running over his sick form with a new emotion and a new view, one not of a scientist worried about his health, but of a mate. This man, barely a month younger than her was her mate. She placed her hands on both sides of his sweaty face and looked at him and the scabbed injuries he had accidentally inflicted on himself or from other scientists, tears gathering in her blue eyes, "what did they do to you?"

Leon stayed still under her hands for a moment, clearly trying to think and figure out why the scientist's attitude had changed so much, before he sprang away from her and growled, looking more confused than ever.

Cynthia quietly tugged the white lab coat off and laid it on one of the few remaining pieces of furniture that wasn't smashed to pieces before she tugged her t-shirt off too, revealing her light blue tank-top beneath and more importantly, the werewolf mate mark on her right shoulder, upper arm, and part of her neck. She then approached him, keeping her gait relaxed despite how she was shaking from her emotions and wanted to throw her arms around his neck and cry or kiss him till she couldn't breathe. "What did they do to you, my Xiasun _**(moonlit partner or mate in the native werewolf tongue)**_?" Her voice cracked and wobbled, her emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She stopped a good foot from the male werewolf and turned, making sure he could see the mark on her shoulder, a mark he had given her over a year ago. "You know who I am, don't you? You've been trying to tell me all along."

At the sight of the mark he had given her that long time ago, Leon's eyes filled with recognition and he spoke for the first time in months. The first word since she had been taken from him months ago was her name. "Cynthia?" He croaked, the feral glint in his eyes fading as he got control of his mind and looked at her, a look of broken uncertainty in his amber eyes. "Is that you?"

Cynthia couldn't take it anymore, she ran the rest of the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck, sniffling and struggling not to cry. "It's me Leon, I'm so sorry! They gave me a medication every day that blocks my wolf and my memories, I'm so sorry!" She buried her face into his chest and cried, "I'm so sorry!" over and over again, clinging to her mate and bawling while he, after a moment of shock and surprise, circled his arms around her back and after a moment of having her finally standing in his arms, pulled her flush against him, cradling her to him and burying his nose in her black hair.

* * *

 _ **Annd that's a wrap! I love it! It turned out beautifully and I'm beyond proud of this one. It's short, but jam packed with feelings, don't you guys think? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the 2nd One-Shot (Technically it's a two-shot) in the WHSS #2 collection, review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
